


【翻譯】Landslide

by sandykill



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alpha Merlin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Deaged Character, Dean is a dick, M/M, Misunderstanding, Omega Eggsy, Roxy and Eggsy are bros, Roxy is a protective mama hen, Roxy knows everthing, Roxy knows exactly why they're dancing around each other, There will probably be porn in later chapters, and thinks they're idiots, but right now there's none, especially eggsy, questionable science, so it will earn it's mature rating, these two are blind idiots at time
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 10:11:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5703829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandykill/pseuds/sandykill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>伊格西從來不是一個讓他的Omega身份阻擋自己追求想到的事物的人。在V-Day之後梅林與伊格西兩人的關係陷入微妙的狀態。梅林從范倫坦的盟軍那收到了一個包裹，而那玩意讓大家搞懂了為什麼那兩人如此互相小心翼翼。當一切恢復原狀時他們兩人是否能拋開原有的不安並過著幸福快樂的生活呢？</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 我的赤子之心是否能突破萬難？

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Landslide](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4761923) by [aphnxrising](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphnxrising/pseuds/aphnxrising). 



> 本文與各章節標題來自Fleetwood Mac - Landslide

當他還是個孩子時，伊格西從不了解不同的第二性徵在社會上有些什麼不同的意義。他只知道自己是個omega，而身為一個男性omega讓他是特別的。他爸爸是個alpha，媽媽是個omega，但他不了解那兩者之間有什麼區別。媽媽就是媽媽，爸爸就是爸爸。而當他問起時他們倆都盡力避開那個話題，只說等到他年紀夠大能聽得懂時就會告訴他了。

 當哈利出現，向他媽媽通知爸爸的死訊時，伊格西深深被那一位alpha吸引。那時他還不知道哈利是個alpha，但他知道那男人的一切都是他所想要成為的。強大、自信、以自身為傲－即使他是來傳達壞消息，但伊格西仍能在他提起爸爸時從他的語氣中聽見驕傲。在那一刻伊格西渴望成為他口中那樣的人。

當然，在他遭遇上身為一個omega的現實問題時，他理解到自己將無法得到與alpha同樣的尊重。實際上，他得到零個百分比的尊重。所有人都期待他屈下身接受他們給予的任何事物。迪恩出現在他的生活中後更糟了。當他媽媽跟狄恩成為伴侶時，他的世界全然傾倒。迪恩表現的就像用一份價買到兩份omega是他賺到了。身為一個beta，迪恩總對自己不是媽媽的第一位伴侶過度反應，並想做些事來彌補，於是他緊捉每一個侵入伊格西生活的機會。在伊格西長的夠大時他第一時間粉碎了那份企圖；就在他的第一次熱潮後的一個晚上，迪恩進到他的房間裡。他能從那個beta的呼吸中聞見威士忌。他成功的用膝蓋攻擊了迪恩的卵蛋，逃出房間並找到他媽媽。在那之後，他做盡一切讓自己變得更強；先是體操，再來是自我防衛課程。他也付出相同的努力去搞到信息素中和皂，並在他媽媽能簽同意書後儘速使用了抑制劑。

他成功的藏起他的性別，甚至在那失敗的海陸經歷中也是。由於他不具有引人注意的氣味，所有人輕易地將他當作一個beta。在他離開前一直都偽裝的很好。他漸漸地放棄，在幾乎停下偽裝之前哈利出現了並將他帶走。而他已失去入手信息素中和皂的管道，他能感覺到自己開始散發出味道。他見到在車站外等著他的哈利。他能看出那男人的驚訝，但沒有讓那反應改變自己的決定。他咕噥著平常用的肥皂用完了，沒有解釋更多。而哈利，令他感激的沒追問下去。

他的性別也沒影響哈利邀請他進入金士曼的決定。當他進到試驗地點時，所有人都自動假設他是個beta。不幸的是當淹滿房間的水退去時事實的證據暴露出來了。梅林立刻將他拉到一旁，遠離那些嘲諷與蘿西擔心的視線。

「小子，你是不是有什麼事忘了跟我們說？」在其他人一個個走出房間時梅林的雙眼都未從他身上離開。

「你又沒問啊老兄。哈利知道但他沒說什麼。」他雙手環抱在胸前，改變站姿，挑釁地站在那alpha面前。「我能跟上訓練，我不是什麼柔弱的傢伙。」

梅林用估量的表情看著他，但他點了點頭。「我同意。下一次先把這類事告訴我們。我們會幫你準備一些中和劑並確保醫療部在你有需要時能隨時拿到抑制劑。」他的嘴角在他轉身離開前輕微的上揚了一點。伊格西看著那個alpha離開房間，他的胃因那微笑而跳耀。

在那之後，他的訓練並沒有因他的性別出現什麼問題。當然，查理和其他的那些人仍覺得他低人一等，但蘿西幾乎變成他最堅定的夥伴。她跟其他人一樣在知道他是個omega時感到吃驚，但從沒因此而看不起他。當最後只剩他們兩人時是如此理所當然。他很失望他們倆不能一起被選入，但如果要他選擇一個除他之外能得到那份工作的人，蘿西當然會是那個人。

他那麼想是件好事，看看最後的結果吧。蘿西值得那個位子，而他徹底搞砸了。更糟的是哈利因此對他失望了。他沒明白說出來，但他能從那男人身上聞得到。看著哈利帶著失望離開幾乎將他撕成碎片。而看著那男人死在教堂則將他拼湊回來，他前去金士曼，決心處理他留下的一片混亂。

而他對這件事將對他的人生帶來什麼樣的改變毫無知曉。

 

＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿

 

伊格西不知道那是什麼時候開始的。跡象或許已在他從媞兒蒂公主的牢房回來時就已顯現，當時的梅林身周圍繞著模糊的痛苦氣味。當然啦，他能了解為什麼痛苦，基於V-Day所發生的事以及他們所遭遇的巨大損失，但這完全不是那一種痛苦。三個月過去了，他還是沒能弄懂為什麼梅林還沒擺脫那散發著苦味的疼痛氣味。

想辦法降低那股氣味幾乎變成一份執著。他先從最小的地方著手，他試著每天至少一次向梅林露出一個真誠的微笑。雖然效果只是暫時的，但每一次都能降低那氣味一點點。當帕西佛被推選為亞瑟，新的一批人被帶進試驗之後，他確保每天早上梅林的桌上都會出現他最喜歡的茶。亞瑟要求伊格西幫忙梅林訓練這批新兵，所以他們大部分的時間都待在一起，一起看著後備生們並一起計畫要出給他們的難題。而那股厚重的痛苦氣味仍堅定的懸於他們之間。

「蘿西我不懂我到底做了什麼讓他變成這樣？一定是因為我的關係。」伊格西把自己摔進蘿西對面的椅子裡。「這都是從飛機上開始的。或許他終於能聞到我了？我知道自己在范倫坦的末日堡壘裡又成熟了點。或許他終於意識到我是個omega而這冒犯到他了？我知道其他所有的探員都是alpha而且他們都很驚訝我不是，但他真的這麼討厭omega嗎？」他抱著胸惱怒的哼唧著。

 「別那麼智障。梅林才不會被你是個omega冒犯到。別說你沒注意到後勤部門裡的那些omega們。沒錯，你是omega的確驚訝到我們了，但我不認為這對他會是個問題。你有問過他嗎？」

伊格西哼了一聲。「我該怎麼做？走到他面前然後問『嘿老兄，我到底對你做了什麼啊？』」他搖了搖頭。「真是個好方法蛤。」

而理所當然的他失去了那個機會了。

他從深眠中醒來，不想要回到哈利的房子裡被沮喪淹沒，他決定到訓練場打發掉剩下的夜晚。這時警報響起，並通知有一支醫療隊到達梅林的辦公室。未多加思考，伊格西衝向梅林的辦公室。一隊正在裝備上隔離服的後勤部隊站在門外。他穿過他們，無視要他停下的呼喊。

梅林的辦公室裡充滿了薄薄的一片煙霧，而他的桌子就像被放進風洞裡好好的吹過一遍。他哪都看不到梅林，而桌上被燒毀的一疊紙令他憂心忡忡。

「梅林？」他大喊。「梅林？你在哪啊老爹(guv)？你是在這扔了顆手榴彈嗎？」

他被終於穿好隔離服後進到房間的後勤人員給打斷。他能聽到對方對於他沒做好恰當防護就進到污染環境的說教碎唸，但他沒能仔細聽。他仍專心在搜尋梅林上。

一位後勤抓住他的手臂，努力試著將他拖出房間。在另一人的手放上他肩膀瞬間他聽見一股低吼。一抹顏色從梅林的桌子底下衝出，將後勤人員從伊格西身旁推開。

「我的(Mine)！別想碰他！」一個小小但憤怒的聲音朝隊員怒吼。伊格西向下看去，見到一個穿著梅林毛衣，不超過十歲的孩子擋在他與後勤人員之間。

(註：原文中小梅林都用好重的蘇格蘭腔在說話喔  )

「梅林？」他向小男孩開口詢問。

男孩轉過身爬到伊格西的身上，雙手環過omega的脖子並將鼻子埋入伊格西的脖頸中。「我的。他們不能擁有你。」

 

 


	2. 我是否能自由掌握人生的四季？

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 老媽子蘿西與保護欲伊格西上線。  
> 伊格西發現自己到底有多蠢。  
> 一些瞌睡小梅林。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者幫梅林設計了個本名：唐納(Donal)在蘇格蘭文中是"大首領"的意思(愛爾蘭中是"大首領"及"世界偉大")，而麥肯齊(MacKenzie)是英語化後的蓋爾語Mac Coinnich，意思是”Coinneach之子"。"Coinneach"是"英俊"的意思，因為看在老天爺的份上梅林就是個英俊的大首領。

「我的。他們不能擁有你。」

梅林的話燒灼著他的耳朵。應該說他認為那是梅林－那孩子的氣味絕對是梅林，除了聞起來不像平時那種成熟味道。那一絲地痛苦也消失了。伊格西一手環上那孩子，另一手揮著讓後勤人員停下。

「他們不會把我帶走的老兄。你逮住我啦。」他感覺男孩在他脖子上的手收緊。「你還好嗎，梅林？」

「我不是梅林。」男孩向後仰，伊格西終於能看見他的雙眼。他認出那苔綠色眼珠子每一處特別的深淺變化。「唐納。唐納・麥肯齊，懂嗎？」

伊格西咧嘴笑著。他以前從沒想過要叫梅林他的代號之外的名字。如果這個豆丁梅林想要他叫他的教名，伊格西毫無拒絕的理由。「好的唐納。我懂啦。你還好嗎？」他用空著的手指向一把椅子，後勤立刻幫他搬了過來。

「我不知道。」梅林皺起臉。「我記得我在桌子上工作，然後一陣火花。我不知道。我太小了沒法在那桌子工作。我想到些什麼了，但我不知道。」

伊格西輕聲安慰著男孩。「沒關係的親愛的。我們會搞懂的。」椅子終於送到位了，他滑坐進去，留意著不撞到那男孩。穿著防護服的後勤人員開始揮舞著他的蓋格計數器。「喂你，他又沒有放射性。把那東西拿走。」他忿忿不平的低吼著。

「我們只是要確保他是安全的Sir。」

伊格西哼叱。「看在他媽的老天份上，他當然是安全的。這可是梅林。不用想也知道是安全的。」他將梅林拉進懷裡。「你們聞不到他嗎？他一點危險都沒有。在他感覺夠好時我回帶他去醫療部的，在那之前把那些東西都弄走。」他發出低吼聲，危險的瞪著那些後勤人員。

「你們聽見加拉哈德說的了。走吧。我們晚點再評估損傷。」蘿西的聲音響起。她抱胸站在門邊。「現在！」她保持著嚴厲的站姿直到最後一位隊員離開。「哼。」

「謝啦蘿西。」蛋蛋虛弱的朝她微笑。

她向他們倆走近了一點。「所以這真是梅林？」

梅林的胸口開始轟隆悶響。「唐納。他是我的。你不能擁有他。」

「哎。那只是蘿西。她不會把我從你身邊帶走噠。」伊格西咯咯笑著往梅林額頭親了一下。「很顯然的我屬於他。」

「你當然是了。V-Day之後所有人都知道了。你現在才知道？」伊格西在蘿西跪到椅子旁時不以為然地哼了一聲。「你好啊唐納。我是蘿西。」她向他伸出手。

梅林抬頭看向伊格西。在得到omega贊同地點頭之後，他快速地握住蘿西的手上下搖了搖。「唐納。唐納・麥肯齊。」

蘿西微笑著。「很高興認識你，唐納。」她伸手弄亂他的頭髮。「好了男孩們，是時候去趟醫療部好讓他們搞懂這到底是怎麼一回事了。」

＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿

 

醫療部裡，與梅林坐在一塊的伊格西努力與疲憊對抗。他們已經在那裡面待了十五個小時卻還是一無所獲。梅林在他們到達那兒不久後就在他腿上睡著了，只在需要用餐時間以及一個接著一個的檢查時醒來。他黏在他的omega身上，只有蘿西在房間裡且伊格西需要休息一下時才肯放伊格西離開。他們進行了無數個檢查與測驗，抽了無數管的血以至於伊格西懷疑小小梅林的身體中是否還有任何一滴血液剩下。他現在睡著了，雙手仍緊緊揪著伊格西的衣服。

「蘿西」伊格西疲倦地叫住她「我該怎麼處理這個？我－他對我的佔有慾這麼重。我不－在這事發生之前他真的就是這麼對我想了嗎？」

蘿西嘆氣。「我想你是唯一一個沒發現他對你的佔有慾的人。在你出任務時他只有在需要睡覺時才會讓其他人接手你的上線。並且一直都是他為你制定任務計畫。他甚至讓你避開了那些內容較低劣的蜜罐任務。我從沒問過他，但我覺得他以為你對他沒興趣。」她走向床，手指梳過梅林的髮間。男孩發出一點抱怨的哼哼，但沒有醒來。「當你開始試著解除你聞到的那痛苦氣味時我理解到你根本沒搞懂他的感受。他的味道很淡，但你還是聞得到他。我本來希望你能動動那根本沒在用的腦袋然後做點什麼。」

伊格西嘆了口氣。「我就是個笨蛋對吧？」

「我無法確認也無法否認你的說法，加拉哈德。」醫療部門的頭頭，維維安，進到房間打斷了他們。「我只能確定當梅林需要拜訪醫療部時他必定已耗盡最後一滴精力。」她看著睡著的男孩微笑。「目前為止他還好吧？」

「他令人驚訝的完全就是梅林的樣子，除了對加拉哈德的佔有慾有點太超過了。」蘿西笑著說道，在轉身面向維維安前摸了梅林的頭最後一下。「他們找出問題的原因了嗎？」

「看起來范倫坦有些能幹的支持者。」維維安轉向床邊的螢幕。她操作著手上的板子，上拉出一張細胞的圖片。「他們似乎製造出一種會攻擊粒線體中DNA的逆轉錄病毒，因缺乏更加的狀態去轉化，它逆轉了細胞的時間。」她開啟了一段動畫，展示病毒於梅林體內散佈的樣子。「它們在他體內擴散的結果，就是讓我們得到一個孩子外貌的梅林。」她轉回到他們的方向。「好消息是他保留了成年梅林的一切。壞消息是在雖然他的身體正在自然產生對抗病毒的抗體，我們卻無法知道那需要多少時間讓他回復到正常的模樣。可能幾天，可能幾個禮拜，或是更久。」

梅林動了動，嗚咽著將鼻子往伊格西的脖子湊得更近。「所以，你的意思是我們將擁有這個小小梅林一段日子了？這個需要黏在我身上的小孩？我猜這會把我排除在任務名單直到這狀態結束了。」他嘆了口氣，摸摸梅林的背。

「不幸的是就算他有任何親人，這也不是我們能跟他們解釋的事。幸運的是你加拉哈德，與蘭斯洛特被列為他的最近親屬。」

「啥？」

「他在V-Day之後改的資料。」蘿西揮手打斷他。「加拉哈德和我會照顧他的。」

「蘿西你知道這件事？」

蘿西無視伊格西。「有什麼事是我們需要預先知道的嗎？」

「喂！蘿西！」

「他的精神處理他的記憶時可能會有些問題。他的身體認為他只有十歲，但他的精神知道不是。一旦他的身體成功殺光病毒他將會轉變回他正常的年紀，我們不確定那轉變會是瞬間的或是緩慢漸進，但是那有很高的可能性會產生大量疼痛。」她將寫字板遞給蘿西。「這裡頭列了你們應該會遇到的情況。我們仍處於一個不明朗的情況中，所以全都是猜測。」

「蘿西？！為什麼我們會被列為他的最近親屬？」

蘿西嘆氣。「因為不管這是代表好還是壞，我們是他唯一的親屬。」她身手往伊格西的頭側搧了一下。「不管你是不是會繼續蠢下去，他仍將你視為他的家人。」

維維安清了清喉嚨。「我們會先把你們兩都移出任務名單，但我們都希望以他現在產生抗體的速度，這應該不會拖過兩週。」

「我們晚點再談這個，蘿西。」伊格西的注意力轉向維維安。「謝謝。如果妳沒有意見，我想把他帶回家。蘿西，客房是你的了。」維維安朝兩人點點頭表示同意，離開了房間。


	3. 天空之鏡啊，什麼是愛呢？

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 萌萌的事情在發生。

當醫療部一宣佈檢查結束時，三人立刻逃離金士曼總部，越遠越好。梅林一開始對改變身處地點的決定有點鬧脾氣，但在知道他將與伊格西一起住時立刻接受了，幾乎歡欣鼓舞的同意這安排。他十指交握的緊抓著伊格西，開始將他往房門方向拖去。

「快點，快點。我想要看看你住的地方。」在男孩拉著他前去搭乘列車時伊格西只能朝蘿西發出求救的目光。很不恰巧的列車正好離開了，留下一個未如心所願而抓狂的孩子給他們。他轉過身，雙手交叉在胸前惱怒的噘起嘴。「讓它回來。」

伊格西與蘿西努力保持住鎮定的表情。伊格西蹲下身與男孩的視線平齊。「梅－唐納。它馬上就會回來了。我們在這等等。只要一下下就會回來的。」他伸手放在梅林手臂上，拇指輕輕撫過內側。

「哼。」男孩的樣子沒那麼生氣了。「也沒其他的選擇了對吧。」

伊格西搖頭，伸手摸了摸男孩的頭。「我想是沒有。」

「進到房子前你應該先跟男孩說明。依照他現在的行為顯示他有很大可能會有些不好的反應。」蘿西偷偷拍下兩人的照片時若無其事的建議道。

「噢。」他沒想到這個。他知道哈利在遺囑中把房子留給他的時候他可沒想過有一天會遇到這情況。「沒錯。」他直視梅林的雙眼。「所以，事情是這樣的，我們要去的地方你會聞到另一位alpha。聞起來或許會很熟悉，那是因為哈利是你最好的朋友，但他不是個威脅。黛西和我媽住在隔壁，如果我在家，那白天老媽去上班時黛西會來和我待在一起。」

梅林皺起臉，朝伊格西走近。「你已經有個alpha了？」他的語調中明顯帶著憤怒，並隨著他的氣味散發出來。

伊格西羞紅了臉。未經思考的他低下了頭，並盡可能的做出被他平日裡所無視的，omega應有的順服與羞澀的模樣，好讓梅林冷靜下來。「我沒有。如果哈利是我的alpha那也只是心靈上的。哈利是我的導師，就像父親，但從來不是我的alpha。我向你發誓，從來沒人當過我的alpha。」向一個男孩說這些令人尷尬，但他提醒自己這是梅林。「從沒想過有人願意當我的alpha。從沒想過我有足夠資格。」他聽見蘿西在背後輕蔑地哼了一聲，但他無視了。「我又沒有什麼好的。這沒什麼。」他聳了聳肩。

梅林看著伊格西的臉，低沉的咆哮聲不經控制地從胸腔洩漏出來。太想抬頭看梅林，伊格西幾乎維持不住目前的姿勢。他散發出一股伊格西說不上來的奇怪味道，那氣味在梅林前傾靠上伊格西的耳邊時充滿他的鼻腔。「我一直都想要你。」他在退回前快速地往伊格西脹紅的臉頰上親了一口。

伊格西聽見相機的喀擦聲，他往蘿西方向射出一記眼刀後站起身。「總之記住哈利不是威脅。」

「我會試試看的。」他頓了一下，皺起鼻子思考較好的說法。「我必須要知道是哪個人讓你覺得自己是個毫無價值的omega。」

蘿西好笑地朝伊格西的手臂來了一拳。「我也是。」

伊格西翻了個白眼搖搖頭。「隨你的便。」

 

＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿

 

幾個小時後伊格西與梅林到達了他們的屋子。當他們離開總部時，西裝店給了他們一個裝滿男孩衣物的袋子。他們差點就錯過了，梅林的興奮之情幾乎感染了他們倆。蘿西抓過袋子並確保它上了計程車，在朝相反方向離開前向伊格西承諾會帶著晚餐以及她自己的換洗衣服前往伊格西家。

「我留下了一些哈利的東西。沒留下狗的標本，但有一些東西你應該還記得。他有一些你們倆訓練時期的照片。總覺得亂動它們不太好。」伊格西希望蘿西能在到達房子時剛好與他會合，以防梅林聞到哈利的味道後有什麼不良反應。「要記得，如果你聞到其他alpha的味道，那就是哈利。」

梅林抬頭看向伊格西點了點頭，握緊了他那一側的拳頭。「我會試試。」他的注意力移向大門，深深吸了一大口氣做好心理準備。

伊格西慢慢的打開門，讓梅林有時間去聞聞屋子裡的味道。男孩拉長脖子探進房門。伊格西可以看到他用力的吞嚥著，但他退了回來，抓住伊格西的手緊捏著。「你還好嗎親愛的？」

梅林猶疑著踏進屋子。他能聞到另一個alpha，但那氣味聞起來很熟悉，甚至令他感到舒適。「是的。我想－這味道，聞起來像家。我想沒什麼問題。」他拉拉伊格西的手。「沒問題的。相信我。」

伊格西吐出了他都沒意識到自己憋著的那口氣，任由梅林將他拖進屋子裡。他在門廳的桌邊將衣服的袋子放下，鑰匙跌落在它的一旁。在伊格西帶著男孩參觀各個房間的途中，梅林對屋子的熱情都不曾退去。他將自己的房間留到最後，就在被徹底改造成黛西的小孩房的旁邊。「我，呃－這原本是哈利的房間，我自己拿來住了。」

梅林立刻放開伊格西的手跑進房間，途中他的手劃過衣櫃表面，最後爬上床滾了一圈。「這裡聞起來是你的味道，我能跟你一起住這間嗎？」他停下滾圈坐到床沿。「我不會麻煩到你的。」

伊格西倚向門框，不解地抬起一邊的眉毛。「我從不覺得你會是個麻煩親愛的。如果是其他人的話我會拒絕，不過你的話我們可以有個例外。而且，客房要給蘿西住了，我的床絕對是個比沙發好得多的選項。」梅林被喜悅點亮的表情絕對值得他晚點得要面對的跟小孩同床的問題。

＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿

 

那個晚上很平靜地過去了，蘿西在房間導覽結束後不久就到達他家。梅林在急切地大口吞下蘿西帶來的披薩時徹底忘了哈利留下的氣味。兩個大人看著他靠自己一人就消滅了一整張披薩。

「他根本是個黑洞。」伊格西張大嘴呆愣望著梅林。

「我相信當你在他這個年紀－呃在他變成的這個年紀時你也是像這樣吃東西的。」蘿西聳肩，幫自己再拿了一片披薩。

「大概吧。」

吃飽後，三人準備好上床睡覺。蘿西自行走進那熟悉的，經常在她與伊格西出完任務後一起喝上幾杯威士忌作以慶祝的夜晚裡使用的客房。伊格西與梅林上樓，默默的注意對方的行動，伊格西試著讓自己在一個已非常明白表達出他的意圖的，未滿十歲的小孩的面前不要做出些不得體的行為。伊格西最終在兩人之間用枕頭築了道界線，咕噥著一些有關於規矩的東西後睡著了。

＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿

 

陽光透過窗簾照進房間時伊格西的鬧鐘響起。他閉著眼睛呻吟著伸手把它按掉。他想要起身，但因背上多出的重量而失敗了。

「唐納？」

伊格西聽見小小聲的嘟噥，然後一雙小手臂圈上了他的脖子。

「唐納，我必須要起床了。我媽和黛西很快就會來了。」

梅林不滿的哼著氣，往伊格西的脖子上親了一下後才放開他。他站到床邊，滿臉不高興。「我不知道你怎麼有辦法在這麼早的時間起床。」

伊格西哼了一聲爬出床。「當你跟一個還在學走的娃娃住在同間屋子裡時你自然會習慣早起了。」他揉揉梅林的頭髮，抓了一件運動衫邊往外走邊往頭上套。「黛西來了以後我會幫大家做早餐。」他朝客房瞄了一眼，看到蘿西早已離開，可能晨跑去了或是回總部做晨間簡報。

在伊格西走下最後一階樓梯時蜜雪兒剛好抱著黛西進門，JB穿過她兩腳之間奔向他。「老媽早。」

「早安啊親愛的。沒空聊天了，今天出門太晚。」她往黛西臉頰親了一下之後將她交給伊格西。「對你哥好一點，黛西。晚上見。」她又親了黛西一下後轉身離開了。

「你好哇黛西小親親。我的小花兒今天好嗎？」伊格西笑著親親她的鼻子。

「說好的早餐呢？」一個氣鼓鼓的梅林在伊格西背後哼嗤著。

伊格西轉過身，臉上掛著微笑。「當然了。法式吐司好嗎？」他彎下身讓黛西湊近梅林。「黛西，這是唐納。他要跟我住一陣子啦。」

黛西發出尖銳的叫聲，伸手摸摸梅林的臉。「唐！唐！蛋蛋唐！」

他看起來不再氣鼓鼓了，伸手想從伊格西手中接過黛西。「我想這孩子喜歡我。我可以幫你抱她。」

「謝啦親愛的。」他將黛西滑進梅林的懷中，男孩很輕易的將手臂穩穩環抱住女孩。「現在，早餐。」他從樓梯的邊緣指向客廳地板上的玩具們。「她會告訴你她喜歡什麼的。」他走向廚房，留下梅林自行應付女孩。

「好啦小姑娘，來看看我們能做些什麼。」梅林往客廳走去，對女孩撓癢癢引出她快樂的尖叫聲。

很快地，伊格西發現家裡根本沒有足夠的材料來做成早餐。通常他都在前往總部的路上幫自己弄來一些吃的。「好吧。看來我得去趟商店了。」他挫敗的搓搓自己的臉。他沒辦法帶著梅林和黛西一起出門。帶著兩個孩子會讓一個本來應當很短的路途變成兩倍長，尤其當梅林無法控制住自己衝動的時候。不過，他難道不能把兩個孩子留在家嗎？

「唐納？」伊格西探頭進客廳。「我呃，發現我很久沒幫冰箱補貨了。必須去趟商店。你能不能－能不能幫我照顧一下黛西？」

梅林抬起頭，燦爛的笑著。「當然，小傢伙和我沒問題的。」他轉向黛西，彎下身朝她臉頰吹氣。「畢竟你是我在照顧的。你是我的，黛西是你的所以也是我的。我的東西由我來照顧。」

伊格西哼氣，翻了個白眼後轉身。「我不會去太久的。」他抓起錢包與門廳桌腳旁的鑰匙後出門了。

黛西拿起一本立體書，在梅林唸書給她與聚精會神的JB聽時門鈴響起。伊格西沒提到會有訪客，但無視它的話又太失禮了。「JB，幫我看著小寶寶行嗎？」巴哥犬吠了一聲，走去趴到黛西的腿上。梅林慢慢的走向前門，把門打開一個小縫的同時抓起一把傘藏到背後。「你好？」

門被用力的推開了。「喂！混蛋西(Muggsy)！我們有話要談！」


	4. 我得到了屬於我的愛，我將它取下來。

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 廣為人知的甜點嚐起來較甜。

「混蛋西！給我滾出來！」那個梅林認為是迪恩的男人朝著門廳大吼。「讓一個還在尿褲子的小崽子來代替你太沒種啦。」

梅林無法克制地發出怒吼。他知道在體型上自己毫無勝算，但他必須要阻止那男人。「你不能來這。你對我的家庭是個威脅。現在就離開。我不會說第二遍。」他移動視線，評估著門廳的情況。他有好幾樣武器。他發現自己很自然地開始計算每一種壓制住那巨大男人的方法。「現在，離開這棟房子。」

「喂！你這屁孩什麼東西啊！」他伸手抓向梅林。「閉上你他媽的臭嘴然後讓混蛋西出來。」

梅林找到機會動作。他用雨傘尾端勾住迪恩的手臂，拉低對方的身體直到他能結實地咬上迪恩的鼻子。迪恩痛得大叫，梅林趁機踢倒衣帽架後移到迪恩的另一側，倒下的衣帽架重重擊中迪恩令他趴倒在地。梅林動作迅速，跨坐到迪恩的背上後將雨傘從迪恩的下巴下方穿過。他往後拉起雨傘，阻斷男人的呼吸。他保持這姿勢大約一分鐘後鬆手，讓男人有時間汲取氧氣好不至於弄死他，然後再次將雨傘往後拉起。他持續這麼做了十分鐘直到伊格西與蘿西一起進門。

「這他媽的是發生什麼事？」伊格西進門的瞬間驚聲大叫。

「他會傷害你跟小寶寶。必須要阻止他。」迪恩在他底下掙扎著時梅林哼氣說道。「他曾經傷害過你。不能讓他再次這麼做。」

「好了唐納，你做的很好。可以停下來別再折磨他了老兄。」他彎下身，快速地用他的錶射迪恩一鏢後伸手捏了捏梅林的手。「我們現在安全了親愛的，我保證。」

梅林放鬆下來並放開雨傘。「我很抱歉。只是不想讓他傷害你或黛西，不論現在或以後。」他伸出手，拇指滑過伊格西的手背。「很抱歉我過度反應。想不到其他的辦法了。我就做了我當時想到所能做的。」

伊格西紅著臉。「你做得很好唐納。」他讓自己的手往梅林的觸摸靠攏。

「嗯哼這一切都很好，不過你們要拿這傢伙怎麼辦？」蘿西指著迪恩不屑地哼哼。

「我有個主意。」伊格西從口袋裡掏出手機。「你們想到黑王子酒吧吃晚餐嗎？」

 

＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿

 

將黛西交給蜜雪兒之後，三人前往黑王子酒吧去吃有點早的晚餐。稍早伊格西打電話請了一些朋友幫忙，雖然對他們準備做的事的道德性有些疑慮，但至少希望能鬆動迪恩在街上的地位。那男人依靠在他人眼中的形象橫行，並以此作為武器，所以或許這能讓他消停一陣子，雖然那讓伊格西留下了一些不舒服的感覺。

「那不怎麼精緻，不過總歸是食物。」伊格西說，他難為情地想到酒吧並不是梅林與蘿西應該通常會去的那種高級場所。他越過蘿西的肩頭看見迪恩的嘍囉們努力著避免引起他們的注意。他的眼神示意地看向放在一旁空位上的傘。他們嚇得跳了起來，將渾身所有的注意力放到自己的飲料上。

「這就像我爸媽以前開的酒吧。我喜歡。」梅林微笑，顯得很興奮。「我要炸魚薯條。」

蘿西給了伊格西的手臂一巴掌。「這很好伊格西。我也上過酒吧，這個沒什麼不同。」她伸手撥了撥梅林頭髮。「你的爸媽有過間酒吧？」

「是噠。我們就住在那酒吧後面的小屋裡。它在我去學校的時候燒掉了。有－有個晚上起了場火。」梅林短暫的僵住了，就像他的系統裡發生一個小小的當機。「爸爸他－總之媽媽在那之後就不再是同一人。有一半的她不見了。這就是有個伴侶的樣子是嗎？一年後她去找他了。」他羞怯地聳聳肩。「這就是人生，不是嗎？」

伊格西捏捏他的手。「你有我們，不管怎樣。在你回復正常後我們會搞清楚你我之間發生了什麼事的。我保證。」

在他能思考更多之前就被打斷了，看起來像是喝醉了的迪恩被兩位巨大的、穿著鮮豔色彩的扮裝皇后夾在中間進到酒吧。迪恩的臉被用脣膏畫上的巨大符號給覆蓋，而他的頭髮灑滿亮片。一條粉紅色長羽毛圍巾繞過他的脖子，臉上掛著愚蠢的笑容。

「伊格西！你在這啊寶貝。」兩人中較高的那個呼喚著，與同伴筆直地朝他們這桌走來。

開演時間到了。「你好啊親愛的。有一陣子沒見了對吧？」他朝他們燦爛的笑著。「是什麼讓你們來了？還有為什麼你們帶著迪恩？」他歪了歪頭把迪恩從頭到腳看了一遍。「看起來你們找到一點樂子了。」

蘿西轉身看向他們，臉上掛著大大的笑容。「一點樂子？看起來他有超多樂子可以分給我們了。」

兩位表演者抱著肚子大笑出聲。「是的沒錯，完全是計畫之外的娛樂。這傢伙突然冒出來找你，嘀嘀咕咕說著什麼與你有話要談。我們給了他幾杯讓他冷靜下來，就在那時他完完全全地找到樂子了。你知道他喝酒後會變得毛手毛腳嗎？」

伊格西大笑。「不知道，感謝老天我不知道。」他指指羅提(Rottie)與普多(Poodle)的方向。「他的男孩們在那。他們能處理這傢伙的。把他扔給他們然後回來跟我們喝一杯。」

「雖然很想答應你小親親，但我們有其他急事要辦。有空請務必再來一趟，我們有些衣服要讓你瞧瞧。」

伊格西點點頭。「我會的。過幾天我就會過去。」最靠近他的那個表演者拍拍他的臉後與同伴走向酒吧的另一頭。「真正有趣的要來了。」伊格西指向那頭即將開演的好戲。

他們三人看著那兩位表演者將迪恩扔進羅提旁的椅子裡。他們裝模作樣的調戲了一會兒嘍囉們，各往迪恩的臉上親了一口後才離開。他們離開時朝伊格西眨眨眼並揮手道別。迪恩的手下們目瞪口呆的看著他，好幾分鐘後開始用不太小聲的音量討論著他們絕不能被看見跟迪恩待在一塊。於是他們把昏死在桌上、全身佈滿亮片的迪恩留下並離開了。

「嗯，我想他近期之內不會是個問題了。」蘿西哼笑著把注意力移回菜單上。「我只想知道你到底是怎麼認識這些毫無疑問就答應你請求的美人們的？」

伊格西滿臉通紅。「那個嗯，你知道當我一滿十六歲，迪恩就逼我上街工作？不是我就是老媽要做，所以我沒其他選擇。我的工作地點就在他們的俱樂部外頭。有天晚上他們看到我，然後某種程度上收留了我。給了我一份俱樂部裡的工作。當我可以的時候會在他們的服裝上幫點忙。他們人很好對吧？他們本來就痛恨迪恩了所以毫無疑問地同意出手羞辱他。」

梅林低聲咆哮著。「我不喜歡他。我真的不喜歡他。」

伊格西伸手拍拍梅林的手。「我也是親愛的。」

「沒人喜歡他。現在他只能夾著尾巴逃走，我們能有好一陣子不用看見他了。」蘿西點點頭。「我比較好奇的是－伊格西你曾經跟他們一起表演過？」

伊格西整個人紅的跟蝦子一樣。「我－或許想過。」

「我想你跟他們一起表演的樣子會很美的。你也這麼覺得吧唐納？」

男孩點了點頭。「他會的，但他平常不管做什麼事都很漂亮，所以那也不意外。」

伊格西哼叱。「喂。你們倆都給我閉嘴。」他一臉難為情，不過嘴角的弧度洩露出他很高興他們那麼想。「或許。 **或許** 哪天我會試試看。不過現在你們什麼都沒聽見！」


	5. 時間增長你的膽識。

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 伊格西送給梅林一份令他永生難忘的禮物。

「伊格西？」

「嗯？」伊格西動了動，注意著不把梅林從他背上掀下去。自從上禮拜他放棄抵抗並任由他的alpha隨他待在喜歡的地方後，通常那男孩最後都是睡到他背上去，保護姿態般的籠罩著他。他的個子依舊比omega小，但這個禮拜裡他一直穩定的長大；他們已經幫他買過了三輪衣服。

梅林的下巴擱在伊格西的肩膀上。「我能問你個問題嗎？」

「當然。」

「那個......聽起或許會有點蠢。」

伊格西搖搖頭。「我很懷疑，親愛的。」

梅林嘆了口氣。「嗯，你知道長大的我是什麼樣子？」

「知道？」

「而我還記得原本的事情對吧？」

「嗯哼」

「有些事我－我覺得長大的我不能做。哈利波特？我－片廠之旅。大的我覺得那不太適合單獨一人去。但如果是我現在這個樣子、我們一起去，就一點都不奇怪的對吧？」

伊格西有點被驚訝到了。他從沒想過梅林會是哈利波特的粉絲，總認為經典文學才是他的最愛。「當然我們能去了。實際上，我能幫我們安排一整個週末。或許黛西與蘿西能一起去？」

梅林開心地叫了一聲，伊格西忍不住為此得意洋洋。「如果你能讓小傢伙和蘿珊一起去我會很開心的。」他用力的抱了伊格西一下後爬下床。「你有書嗎？必須先幫他們複習一遍。」

「有。在圖書室裡。我自己有一套舊的，還幫黛西買了一套新的等她識字後可以看。」梅林笑著跑出房間往圖書室去了。伊格西呻吟著伸手拿起他的電話，看也不看的撥出號碼。「蘿，是的對不起這麼早打給你。我這週末需要妳的幫忙。」

 

＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿

 

「房間已依照先去您的需求準備好了。」侍者領著四人進到伊格西有生以來見過最豪華的飯店房間裡。「這裡有兩間臥室，分別都有king size的床以及嬰兒車。」他目瞪口呆的環視整個房間。黛西在他的手臂裡不安掙扎，看著梅林急切地推開蘿西自行四處探索房間。「您要求的衣服已按照順序擺放在衣櫃裡，沒有移除標記。您的行程表在餐桌上－」侍者指向了餐廳，因為這麼高級的套房啷然有自己的餐廳了。「門房的電話號碼也在桌上，如果您需要其他協助的話。」

「謝啦老兄。」他將黛西滑進羅西的手臂裡，掏出兩張50英鎊鈔票，感謝旅館精心的服務與詳盡的準備。「去喝一杯吧，今晚算我的。」

侍者尊敬地點頭。「祝您與您的家人有個快樂的週末。」對方在他們倆來得及出聲糾正前離開了房間。

「我們這整個週末都必須面對這個了對吧？」

蘿西哼了哼。「兩位成年人，一位alpha一位omega，帶著一個幼兒與一個青少年？多標準啊。」她往黛西的臉頰印上一個濕乎乎的吻，讓小傢伙咯咯笑著抓向她的臉。「反正我們的確是個家庭，只是不是他們想的那種。」

梅林回到房間裡來，滿臉興奮。「你挑了間好棒的套房。它很美，不如你美但還是很美。」

伊格西紅了臉，但選擇不對此回應。「你們今晚沒什麼計劃對吧？我把電影帶來了，我們可以穿上睡衣，點好客房服務後直接看電影看到睡著？電影的量夠我們後兩天繼續看對吧？」

梅林看向蘿西與伊格西點頭同意。「我們能點冰淇淋當甜點嗎？我知道這不太健康，但我們在度假嘛？」

蘿西走過去揉了揉他的頭髮。「我說我們點份巨無霸熱奶油糖漿聖代(hot fundge sundae)一起吃如何？」

「太棒了！」梅林興奮地蹦跳著。「我去換衣服。」他從一堆行李中抓起他的行李袋後拖著它進到一間臥室裡去。

「真不想這麼說，但等他變回普通樣子後我或許會想念現在這個梅林的。」蘿西彎下身拿起嬰兒包。

「是啊，不過這個梅林存在我們知道的那個梅林裡，所以或許他不會完全消失對吧？」他拿起剩下的袋子，輕鬆地將較小的幾個甩上肩膀。

「或許趁現在他還沒能把這部分的他壓下時我們還能看得更多對吧？」她又親了黛西一下。「該幫妳換睡覺用的衣服了。」

 

＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿

 

他們四人最後看著電影睡著了，蘿西與伊格西分別位在他們照顧著的孩子一側。伊格西在早晨的太陽照進窗子時醒來。他小心著不吵醒床上的其他人。梅林對失去的溫暖發出抱怨，但朝黛西移得更近像是他本來被分成兩份的，保護伊格西與黛西的慾望現在全集中到黛西身上。伊格西對這景象投以最後一個寵愛的眼神，移動腳步前往手頭上的任務。套房的前衣櫥裡放著四個衣物袋，每一個都有金仕曼的標誌在上面。當他把他的想法告訴達格奈(Dagonet)時，那位長者的表情都被點亮了。伊格西很驚訝那男人會如此高興地接下這份挑戰，但他只是朝伊格西揮揮手，說著這些年來梅林為了金仕曼付出這麼多，完全值得他這麼做。其中三個袋子裝著長袍與制服，要給早餐時被分類的人們穿。一個較小的袋子裡裝著一套給黛西的，與他的學院顏色相配的洋裝。蘿西與梅林的學院很容易決定，但他花了好幾個小時在網路上，測了每一個他能找到的學院分類測驗後才決定了自己的學院。他猜答案應該很明顯，但他的心中有好多種可能。

他原本想在兩間房間裡同時進行，但這計畫在他們全睡在同間房間裡後被捨棄了。他進到空著的那間臥室裡把衣物袋們都打開。他小心地只將制服拿出，把長袍留在袋子裡。當他看見達格奈幫蘿西的女生制服做了裙子時靜靜地偷笑，然後將它們在床上一件件並排擺好，黛西的洋裝就放在自己的制服一旁。他必須敬佩達格奈的手藝，能在短短三天裡完成如此精緻的作品。制服們放在床上的樣子看起來實在不可思議，安撫了原本在他胃裡滋長的緊張情緒。他希望自己的計畫對梅林來說足夠完美。

突然意識到現在有多晚了，伊格西立刻去把所有人叫醒。他走到另一間房間門口，敲了敲門。「大夥們，你們是打算躺床一整天呢，還是準備好要迎接那些好玩的？」

蘿西最先醒來，微弱地咕噥著假日還要這麼早起。梅林一臉燦爛大笑地從床裡彈了出來。「我醒了！真的！」

「很好。那我想你最好在早餐送來前快去隔壁房間把衣服換上。在我們出門前必須先被分類好對吧？」

梅林點點頭跳下床奔向另一間房間。伊格西能聽見他發出的興奮的尖叫，然後看見保持著滿臉興奮的梅林手裡拿著制服走回房間裡來。他的模樣讓伊格西稍微想起原本的梅林。「這看起來超棒，但是不是還差了條領帶？」

伊格西笑出聲。「是啊老爹，不過你要先被分類了才會知道要配什麼領帶跟長袍不是嗎？」

梅林的雙眼簡直都要發出光來。「噢！當然了！我－如果你沒意見的話我要先去洗個澡然後換上制服。」

「當然可以了。只是別洗太久，因為我也要洗，然後我們還有行程要跑。蘿西跟黛西會用另一間浴室。」梅林點頭表示了解，徑直走向浴室去。

「要不是我很喜歡你伊格西，我會為了這麼早把我叫起往你臉上來一拳。」她抱怨著把昏昏欲睡的黛西撈到她的懷裡。

「你愛我呀蘿蘿。好好記住這點。然後在你看見你的制服時也還是要記住。達格奈很努力做出來的。」

蘿西翻了個白眼，朝伊格西叱了一聲。「你欠我的。我會幫黛西準備好，你就忙你自己的吧。」

 

＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿

 

當伊格西整理著身上的毛衣時門被敲響了。亞瑟，更精確的說，是阿里斯泰爾(Alistair)，前帕西佛站在門口，打扮成鄧不利多。在他身旁的推車擺滿早餐以及一頂分類帽。在他的心底，伊格西暗自認為這將會是這周末裡他最喜歡的部分。在搞清楚自己是哪個學院之後，他煞費苦心地製作了一份錄音檔，好讓他們能有一場儘管簡短但十分正式的分類儀式。

「鄧不利多！真高興你能來。感謝你能來為我們做這個，我們一直很想在九月就進行分類，但人生總是很難讓計畫如期舉行呀。」

阿里斯泰爾朝他微笑。「喔我親愛的男孩，霍格華茲這邊十分理解。這一點都不麻煩。」阿里斯泰爾穿過伊格西開著的門走進房裡。「啊，這就是唐納了。我已聽聞你許多事蹟。」

梅林呆愣地張大嘴。「鄧不利多？我－你知道我？」

「是的小夥子。事實上，我今天是來幫你做學院分類的，並帶來了你踏上今天的旅程之前該吃的早餐。」他拿起了帽子並朝沙發擺出手勢。「分類帽這幾天狀況不太好，因此我恐怕他沒辦法做出平常那樣好的詩。」

梅林衝到沙發上坐下，興沖沖地指揮著伊格西與蘿西坐到他身邊。“鄧不利多”站到男孩面前，將帽子放到了他的頭上。阿里斯泰爾按下帽緣裡啟動分類的隱藏按鈕。

「忠誠與智慧與狂熱的愛

你運用腦袋來使你看管的世界變得更加好待

是的，最適合你的學院就是

**雷文克勞** 」

梅林拍著手。「我就知道！」

“鄧不利多”樂呵呵地再次按下按鈕停下錄音。「下一個，我相信輪到摩坦小姐了。」

蘿西盡了最大努力才忍住沒朝自己的舅舅翻白眼。這是她從沒想過在自己人生中會遇到的畫面，但這一切都是為了梅林，而且她能聞到梅林與伊格西兩人都散發出的快樂氣味。阿里斯泰爾將帽子擺到她頭上並再次按下了按鈕。

「啊哈，摩坦女士。

狡黠伶俐，你運用你的力量站上頂點

你從錯誤中看見正確，並發揮你的能力只為美好的那一端點

事物因而得解。

**史萊哲林。** 」

蘿西哼了哼。「當然我是。」

阿里斯泰爾按下暫停。「很適合你。你將會凌駕於那學院裡許多出身於優等家庭的成員。」蘿西又哼了一聲，但低下頭表示謝意。

「最後，安文先生。」阿里斯泰爾省去暫停，直接快速地將帽子由蘿西移至伊格西的頭頂。

「你的心填滿耿耿忠誠

你擁有勇敢，你擁有狡猾，你擁有智慧

你將在任何一個學院裡如魚得水

但你的忠誠定義了你。

**赫夫帕夫。** 」

伊格西挺起胸膛。他原本認真的以為自己是葛來分多，但在做過所有測驗後他終於承認自己錯了。他自己停下了錄音並將帽子還給阿里斯泰爾。「謝謝你鄧不利多。希望我能為我的學院帶來驕傲，或許等黛西年紀到時能跟我進到一樣的學院。」

「你絕對會受到歡迎。毫無疑問到時黛西會加入你的。」他清清喉嚨。「哎呀呀，校長的職責在呼喚我返回學校。很期待在學校見到你們。」阿里斯泰爾點頭致敬後離開了房間。

與分類儀式相比早餐毫不起眼。伊格西幾乎能看見梅林皮膚下的跳動。訂製的學院長袍與領帶與制服搭配。快樂的戳著手邊所有東西的黛西完美地與伊格西相配。他們的第一站是斜角巷以及奧利凡德的魔杖店，工作人員完美地扮演著店內助手並為他們個別挑選了魔杖（伊格西：橡木，12英吋，獨角獸尾毛；梅林：白蠟樹，10英吋，龍的神經；蘿西：薔薇木，11吋，迷拉頭髮）。接下來有另一位工作人員帶著他們走遍斜角巷其餘的各個角落，確保他們逛過每一家店。梅林與黛西分別得到了屬於自己的貓頭鷹玩偶，得到了來自衛氏巫師法寶店的惡作劇與甜點，Shutterbutton’s(*1)的照片，以及許許多多的紀念品。他們在破釜酒吧吃了午餐，然後將整個下半天花在遊覽電影佈景與道具。在最後一站裡，他們能蒐集不同學院主題的各式各樣紀念品。梅林堅持伊格西買下他們倆的學院標誌好掛在他們的房間門口。最後他們在Restaurant Gordon Ramsay(*2)被裝飾成霍格華茲大廳的私人包廂裡吃了晚餐，結束了這一天。

回旅館的計程車上，黛西爬到梅林的腿上後迅速地陷入沉睡。伊格西很快地拍了張照並將它設成手機的桌面圖片。

「明天會有點不一樣。我媽會來接走黛西，然後我們手上有哈利波特新一場表演的票。它有兩部，所以我們或許會在午場的第一部與晚場的第二部之間找點東西來吃。這樣可以嗎梅林？」伊格西邊說明邊瀏覽著白天旅遊中拍的照片。

梅林摸摸黛西的頭髮後躺回伊格西懷裏。「小傢伙一定要離開嗎？」

伊格西被逗笑了。「我不認為她能在表演中坐得住。我很驚訝她今天一整天都沒鬧脾氣。」

「沒什麼好驚訝的。你是一個好哥哥，而且把她教的很好。」

「是啊，不過我想最好還是別挑戰她的極限。」

梅林點頭。「如果你覺得這樣比較好。」他停頓了一下，抬手輕輕撫梳過黛西的頭髮。「你知道，如果范倫坦沒有實施他的那個計畫，我會招攬你進我的部門的對吧？我不想失去你只因為你無法對JB開槍。我恨那項試驗而且我知道你有多麽的好。」他的雙頰微微發紅「而且那讓我更想要你了。我現在不能，但我想要你。」

伊格西能感覺到自己的胸口揪緊。「我不－我不知道你從我這看到什麼，但我很高興你看見了。我會一直待在你身邊的，不管發生什麼。」他輕輕地捏了捏梅林的肩膀，不想承認梅林剛說了一直渴望著自己。他還沒能完全消化這個事實。

 

＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿

 

回到飯店後，伊格西很快地把黛西與梅林哄上床。梅林抵抗了一會兒，堅持自己能跟伊格西一起熬夜。伊格西強調他很快就會去睡了，只是想先跟蘿西確認最後幾項細節。

兩位大人坐在桌邊，行程表散在他們倆之間。「伊格西，你才不是想討論行程，別再假裝了。」

伊格西嘆氣。「我好害怕蘿西。我不知道等他變回來後事情會變得如何。」

蘿西抬起了眉毛。「你是在害怕什麼？」

他揪住自己的頭髮。「如果－如果我不想要一切變回到這是發生前的樣子呢？如果－如果我想屬於他？我從來沒對任何人有過這種感覺。我從來沒想過有任何人會那樣子看我。」

蘿西嘆氣，伸手捏了捏伊格西的手。「我想在他變回來以後你們倆會需要好好談談。你們兩人都一定是瞎了才會沒看見自己對彼此的感覺。」

「但是蘿西，我給不了他一般alpha想要的。我不會成為那些表現臣服的居家型omega。小孩？你能想像我挺著肚子出任務嗎？我甚至還不知道自己想不想要小孩。我對他來說不夠好。」

「誰跟你說了那是他想要的？跟他談談。」

他們都沒看見梅林就站在門邊。小小的alpha朝他笑著。他的omega想要成為他的。這讓事情變得不一樣了。他必須要好好地追求伊格西。就算他必須要擊敗比較大的那個自己認為他沒資格的奇怪念頭，他將會證明自己可以。

 

*1. 手邊沒有小說，網路上也查不到Shutterbottun的中文名....總之是照相館

*2. 戈登・拉姆齊，主持英版地獄廚房等節目，Restaurant Gordon Ramsay為他開的第一家餐廳，2001年成為為米其林三星餐廳。

 


	6. 孩子們會長大

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 梅林和伊格西都為自己感到難堪。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這章比較短，但這算是過渡章。我們離梅林變回來又更近一步了:)

週末的探險活動似乎讓他們之間產生了點小小的改變，但伊格西又無法明確指出是什麼。他想或許是因為這幾天內梅林長大的速度大大加快，削減了他在生理上被對方吸引時產生的心理障礙；男孩現在比較像是個年輕的男人了，或許像是梅林19歲的樣子。這個，伊格西想，就是為什麼他開始不會在承認自己事實上，是的，被梅林吸引時感到那麼糟糕。不過他也還沒真的能接受它。梅林成為他的alpha的念頭依舊令他有點害怕。

往後的人生裡的每天早上都像這樣在梅林充滿保護慾的蜷抱中醒過來，一隻手還放在他的髮間，這樣的念頭應該只能存在他的想像之中。無意識地在他屁股上發情的梅林倒是完全在他意料之外。雖然這讓他忍不住微笑。

「梅林？」伊格西小聲叫道，伸手往後探去，手指滑過梅林的下巴。回應他的只有一聲咕噥與一道微弱的哼哼。

「唐納。」伊格西提高音量。「我感謝你...的特別照顧，但我想我們還不能這麼做。」

梅林又哼了一聲，但他的眼睛慢慢地張開。他的雙眼對上伊格西的，然後他全身瞬間僵住。「我－喔天哪。我不－我不是－喔老天啊。」在他理解到自己方才正在做的事時他的臉變成鮮紅色。轉眼之間他已離開床鋪衝進浴室，門跟在他身後砰的一聲關上。

伊格西嘆了口氣。「梅林！你不用這樣。」他滑下床走到浴室門邊，不敢直接打開它。「那是－那是自然反應。」

梅林背抵著門滑坐在地。「不，那太不恰當了。你值得更好的alpha，不會趁你在睡覺時這麼做的alpha。」

伊格西哼哧。「唐納，我的人生裡遇過更多糟糕的事你知道的吧？認真來說你才是那個應該值得更好的人。你的身體，正在短時間內長大。我很確定你還記得當你還是個青少年時會經歷什麼吧。你將在短短幾天內將它們重溫一遍。」

梅林再次羞紅了臉。「是的，我還記得。」

「或許跟一個omega分享一張床對此毫無幫助。」

梅林憤憤地從門邊滑開好讓自己能將門打開一條縫看向伊格西。「我知道那不恰當，但我不認為現在的我沒了你在身邊還能睡得著。」

伊格西咯咯笑著，蹲下身伸手揉了揉梅林的頭髮。「我也不行。我知道這一開始會有點尷尬，因為你還這麼年輕，至少生理上還這麼年輕對吧？但我很願意跟你分享一張床親愛的。等病毒的效果完全消失後我們再來解決剩下的那些東西。這不是最完美的辦法，但我們的人生裡什麼時候過的完美了？」

梅林翻了個白眼。「你做的所有事都是完美的。雖然我知道你不這麼想。當你帶著切斯特的電話回來時我有多高興。在狗的測試所發生的那些事之後還想著你是否願意來我的部門工作。你在我的眼中從未失敗。」

伊格西雙頰抽搐，努力不因梅林的讚揚而露出得意的表情。「我會相信你說的這些話的。」他站起身，試圖藏起自己害羞的情緒。「我們最好別再磨蹭下去了。由於你現在生理上已成年，亞瑟准許你回到工作崗位。有一批新的候備生課程從今天開始。等不及看看他們見到你之後的表情了」

梅林從鼻子哼了一聲。「不過就是外表不同，不代表我就會比較不可怕了。」

 

＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿

 

梅林站在緊閉著的寢室門前。當V-Day相關的後續事宜全處理完畢時，圓桌上最長的騎士，貝德維爾(Bedivere)，決定離開圓桌轉任組織裡的行政職位。梅林很高興看見騎士們決定拋棄那些關於成員條件的陳腐觀念，並見到更多的顯然是那種會被前任亞瑟視為身份過於低下而沒資格加入他們的被推薦人。當然，那裡頭還是有著好幾位貴族，但已存在足夠多來自各個領域的人數，讓梅林終於能同意金士曼變得比以前更好了。伊格西推薦的是一位在他回家後仍一直有在聯絡的前海軍陸戰隊同袍。

梅林有預感後備生們將會在看見他後感到憂慮。他們前來這裡爭取世界上最危險的工作，但居然將是由一個小孩差遣他們。

他重重地吞嚥，平穩下情緒後推開了門。「集合。」他立正站直，等著眾人列好隊伍。「先生女士們，我是梅林。你們即將面臨的可能是世界上最危險的工作面試，你們當中有一人，只會有一個人，會成為下一個貝德維爾。」

 

＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿

 

伊格西坐在梅林的桌邊，通過梅林的眼鏡傳來的畫面看著後備生們。他欣慰地察覺到似乎更加多樣化的成員，以及與他自己那一屆相比多了好幾位女性學員。他認出了艾米利亞(Amelia)，床位依舊是在門邊。他看著梅林發表著他當年聽過的那套演說。從這個角度目睹這件事的進行有些怪異。對現在的他來說她明顯格格不入，太過於像是學員而非未來的騎士。

「從另一頭看感受不太一樣對吧？」門邊傳來話語，他轉身見到蘿西站在那。「別對他們太嚴苛了。訓練時期我不會在這幫忙。」

「要去執行任務了？」

「是啊。既然梅林已能上工，亞瑟認為沒道理讓我們兩人都龜在總部裡。我知道你會協助他進行訓練的。」她走近監視螢幕瞄了一圈學員。「亞瑟想讓我去執行一份蜜罐任務。沒離太遠但需要幾天時間。」她指向一台設在學員後方的監視器顯示的畫面。「就算在這個年紀，梅林還是很迷人。」

伊格西發出低吼，佔有慾從咬緊的牙間洩出。「你不能－」

「喔快停下伊格西，你知道我沒那個意思。他全是你的。」

「是的我的確是他的，謝謝你特別提出來，小姑娘。」

他們倆都跳了起來，完完全全被梅林給嚇到。「當然我會那麼說。伊格西才正準備用他自己的方法來提醒我。」

伊格西的臉漲得通紅。「我只是－」

「你只是因為你未來的老公打翻醋桶。那很可愛。」蘿西拍了拍她的臉頰後轉身離開。「我要出門幹活了。飛機幫我準備好了嗎梅林？」

梅林點點頭。「祝你任務順利，蘭斯洛特。這次我不會待在妳耳邊，但會有人照顧好妳的。」

「噢，我可不擔心那個。」她經過的時候拍了拍他的肩膀，走出了門。

伊格西臉上的紅色仍未褪去，低垂著眼不敢與梅林對視。「那個－學員們能接受你吧？」

梅林笑著站到伊格西面前。他的手指穿過omega的髮間，坐進他一旁的空位裡。「是的。一開始我有發覺他們因我的外表而顯現不安。我直接將他們的反應點出來，然後說明了我的情況。他們似乎很快地就接受了，又或是在聽到一大串根本沒聽懂的科學名詞但證據有活生生站在面前時不得不接受。」

伊格西倚進alpha的觸摸，盡力鎮定下來。「你真的有種令人生畏的氣質，對年輕人或成年人都有效果。」他朝alpha眨了下眼睛。「這就是你的魅力之一不是嗎？」

梅林搖搖頭。「你說是就是。」他的注意力轉到兩面螢幕上，兩者皆佈滿監視器拍下的畫面。「你覺得學員們怎麼樣？」

「啊，很開心看見貴族階層變少了。」

「是的，我想亞瑟真正理解到以前的那一套應該要改變了。你建立了一個良好的例子，而且阿里斯泰爾的想法與哈利相近，尤其在詹姆斯死去之後。」

「喔？」

「沒錯，他們倆是結合伴侶。」

伊格西的眉毛抬的老高。「結合伴侶？」

「是的。他們兩人都是alpha，而我也無法想像他們倆的關係是怎麼維持的，但他們成功了。」後備生寢室熄燈了。「十分鐘後我們就要往房間裡頭灌水了。想由你來嗎？」

伊格西的表情徹底被點亮。「他媽的當然好。」

 

 


	7. 我的生命為你存在

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 這章差不多是梅林中心。我們來稍微瞭解一下梅林是如何成為現在的梅林。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我對族群中的alpha的概念來自[這則貼文](http://groovyherbs.tumblr.com/post/135757758825)。我想梅林完全符合那對狼群的描述。
> 
> 斜體的部分為閃回。
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> （譯：狼群：頭三隻是年老或病弱的，他們決定整個狼群的速度。如果不是這樣安排，他們將會脫隊而與狼群走散。如果遇到伏擊，他們將會是第一個犧牲。接下來在隊伍的前端是五頭強壯的。其餘的狼走在中間，接著最強壯的五頭跟在後方。最後面的，單獨走著的是alpha。他在後方控制著一切。在那個位置他能看見所有情況，決定隊伍行進的方向。他觀看整個狼群。狼群依照年老的狼的速度前進，幫助著彼此，照看著彼此。）

「話說那進行得很順利。」

「嗯？」回到辦公室的梅林朝伊格西抬起了一邊的眉毛。

「那個測驗。」伊格西朝螢幕比劃。「艾米利亞還是死了。」

「是的，但其餘的人的確以最出乎預料的方式合作了。一半的成員使用通氣管防備著萬一另一半的人沒能擊破玻璃。」他坐進伊格西身旁的椅子裡。「你是第一個注意到那是一面雙面鏡的學員。」

伊格西雙頰發熱，努力不與梅林對上雙眼。「艾米利亞還好嗎？」

梅林注意到對方在轉移話題，但他沒戳破。「是的。她很快就會醒來了。你可以去醫務室看她。」

伊格西眉飛色舞的提出建議。「那－老兄那真是個好主意。我想我們或許能一起到酒吧敘敘舊？在她死在我面前之後就沒再見過她了。」

梅林點點頭。「好啊小子，去吧。我還有些工作要完成。你好好玩吧。如果你們想待到很晚我也可以在這過夜。」

「謝啦梅林。」他拉過巫師飛快地抱了一下，並同樣快速的親了下他的額側。「我不會讓你在這睡覺的。我們只會找點東西吃然後我就回來了好嗎？醫療部的人還不想要你工作的太辛苦。」

他在梅林能做出回應前離開了，頭上的那一吻讓那alpha摸著被親過的位置盯著門久久呆愣原地。

亞瑟准許他在監督學員的同時協助高文(Gawain)進行一項簡單的潛入任務。在不能從事本職的這麼多日子之後，重新坐進工作桌讓他有回到家的感覺，殘留在四周的伊格西的氣味平靜了他緊繃的神經，得以完成工作。

「高文，有著你需要的終端機的辦公室就在前方大約十五呎，右手邊。路上沒有障礙，應當可以迅速簡單的入侵系統。病毒會在你插上硬碟時自動開始下載資料，不需要你去進入終端。將它插上後就離開。病毒感染會立刻引起注意，你不會想待在那附近的。」梅林的視線從高文的畫面轉向學員們。寢室已被排空了水，重新安排回它原有機能的樣子，學員們四處閒晃著。他明天會對他們好一點的，要在他們繼續接下來的訓練前將淹水測試帶來的驚嚇趕出他們的腦袋。

他很高興不再由切斯特擔任亞瑟後，訓練生如此多樣化的組成是在他自己的學員時期時裡完全無法想像得到的。當時有太多與他相關的流言蜚語了，尤其他與哈利在訓練過程中走得如此近，但此時的切斯特若知道有哪些人被推薦進來，大概在會在墳裡不滿地翻來覆去吧。從他們優秀的合作結果看來，可以確定他們將能為組織帶來多大的助益，而不只是能從當中挑選新任騎士而已。可能不是全部，但他有預感在選定新任貝德維爾後，自己將會提供後勤職位給大部分的成員。或許他會留下一些人，訓練他們做為以後若遇到與V-Day相似情況時的後備人員。伊格西或許在范倫坦的山洞裡有他的幫忙，但梅林更傾向能做好萬全的準備，而不是像當初那樣的兩人都被范倫坦困住。

身處目前的情況下做這些事感覺有點怪。今天一整天裡關於他自己最終測試的記憶在一直滲透進來，而他的測試情況與此時大不相同。那時候的他比現在的外觀年齡還要大一些，而他敏感的脾氣(chip on shoulder)至少與伊格西一樣大，或許更大。他的人生完全不像那個omega一樣艱辛，但身為一個被當作候補繼承人的子爵的私生子，照顧他父親位於蘇格蘭的房子，對於你的眼界毫無幫助。他的父親將他推上訓練生的位置更像是在傷口上灑鹽。遇見哈利奇蹟般的削減了他的暴躁，就算後來他們沒有一同當上外勤，那男人仍持續讓那alpha的世界變得更好。

_ 唐納站在梅林前方，目光在他的槍與他的狗之間來回移動。他剛把槍指向了索查(Sorcha)，問也不問的朝那邊境牧羊犬扣下扳機，在那同時憤怒充斥他的身體。這件事在不管任何層面都是個徹底的錯誤。在門被打開又再次闔上知時他聽見哈利那頭的槍響。 _

_ 在父親站到他身旁時他的視線對上梅林。「如果這是你們組織運作的方式，那我不願做其中一份子。一個alpha不會命令他的族群毫無理由的奪取生命。」他用空著的那隻手彈了一個響指，索查走到他身旁坐下。他的地方腔完全露了出來，但此時已被憤怒壟罩的他無暇顧及。「Alpha的工作是照顧他的族群。你們沒有任何天殺理由能要我那麼對待索查。你們完全沒有比你們說的想從其手中救出世界的那些人要好，懂嗎？」 _

_梅林與他的父親交換了一個眼神後看向他，兩人的臉上都掛著笑容。「唐納，我們知道。我與父親都認為你適合這組織裡更好的一個位置。」_

_他停下了滿頭的憤怒，眉毛高高抬起。「什麼位置？」_

_他的父親微笑著伸出手，從他手中拿走了槍。「梅林。你是對的，一個alpha不該期待他的族群做出這種事。一個alpha應該保護他的族群。他掩護著前方，確保自己能看見所有情況，並確保他們走在應當走的方向上，確保他們不撞進任何威脅驚。不管切斯特再怎麼大聲嚷嚷著他是最好的，但族群真正的領頭不是他。那是梅林的工作，去保護探員們，去保護族群。那是梅林的工作，導引他們走在正確的方向上。梅林是金士曼真正的alpha。」他父親把槍遞給梅林後走進他，一隻手放到他的肩上。「過去很長的日子裡我沒好好的對待你，我的兒子，但這裡－這裡是屬於你的地方。」_

他不禁想知道命中注定要死於任務中的父親現在會對他有什麼看法。世事總出人意料，他的死亡帶來了那場讓伊格西失去他父親的試驗。而他父親本來已打算退休回到蘇格蘭的家，回到安全的世界，但他被一個無賴的流氓成功逮到機會在死前射出最後一槍，拉著他父親共赴黃泉。他那天沒有值班，但他總想著如果那天自己在場的話是否能救到他的命。父親說得對，梅林是最適合他的位置，在被任命上位一年後他終於了解。切斯特的背叛重擊了他，但在V-Day之後他暗自發誓決不再讓同樣的事情發生。

「高文，救援部隊會在兩分鐘內到達。保持躲藏直到他們就位。明天我會在總部等你的任務簡報。」

「今晚的工作完成了嗎老爹？」

梅林微笑，迅速地關掉他的通訊器。「我好了小子。準備好回家了嗎？」

他的omega咧嘴，緩慢地點了下他的頭。「我或許有點喝太多了。」

梅林輕聲笑著搖了搖頭。「沒關係的我的omega。你是應該輕鬆一下。」他靠近伊格西，抬起一隻手擦過他的臉頰。「你沒有很多時間能享受人生。我多希望能夠回到過去改變這一切。」

伊格西雙頰發熱，將臉倚進梅林的撫摸。「我喜歡你那麼叫我。」

「那麼我會更常那樣叫你的。」他摸了伊格西的臉頰最後一下。「我們回家吧。」

「好的，不過今天晚上你要讓我抱著你。過去都是你抱著我。今天我想當抱人的那個。」

梅林大笑。「當然好。不論你想做什麼都可以。」

 


End file.
